


Implication

by AlwaysACuteMess



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mean coworkers, Snuggling, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: Everyone thinks they know what's going between with you and Dan. You just can't tell them.





	Implication

You were wearing it because it was comfortable.  
You were wearing it because it made you feel good.  
You were wearing it because it was safe.  
It was warm.  
It was wonderful.

It was also a whole lot of trouble.

Dan had loaned you (or had you taken it by accident? Hard to say...) one of his plaid button-ups the night before. So you’d worn it to work. And now _everyone_ was talking. He came into the cafe often enough for people to know exactly whom that shirt belonged to. He wore it about as often as he wore all his other ten pieces of clothing. It seemed like he only owned a handful and wore them over and over and over again. Which was what clothes were for, you were always saying. There was no harm in loving your current wardrobe, no matter how small it was. So long as everything got washed, what did it matter?

But the baby blue-and-white button-up belonged to Dan. And it was as much a fingerprint as if you’d shown up in one of his band tees or perhaps some of his jeans with the holes in them. They would have been the same, too, in that his clothes were too big for you. You’d had to roll up the sleeves and tie the front into a little knot so as to not interrupt your work. Other than picking on you about it, though, no one told you to take it off. Which was nice. Because you _really_ liked wearing it. It still smelled like him, too. That wonderful earthy sort of cologne.

You hadn’t expected to get off the hook easily, but it was the poking and prodding in the way of sexual encounters that were really upsetting. Everyone assumed you’d slept with Dan last night- or had it been going on for a long while now? Who knew!- said your coworkers, gossiping with each other, giggling loud enough for you to know exactly what they were talking about. Right before they came over to ask how he was. Was he good in bed? They bet he was. He seemed like a sensitive and wonderful lover.

You had no idea, you told them.  
Liar, they called you. Told you to spill all his secrets. How big was his dick? Did he have a hairy chest? What was his favorite position? Did he like having his long, wild hair pulled?

You had no idea, you kept on saying.  
Liar, they continued to call you. To the point where they got mad. Weren’t they your friends? Didn’t they deserve to know? This is what friends did, they told you. Talked about their saucy little love affairs. But you couldn’t say anything to them, and so they got angry. Eventually shunning you to wait the corner in the back, which was not your usual. So that when Dan came to sit in the window, as he always did around this time, someone else picked up his tab.

He seemed surprised when Tracey went to ask him what he’d like, but only momentarily so, not wanting to be rude. Instead once the questioning wore off he smiled and ordered his usual. She had no idea what that was, you did, so he had to embarrasedly giggle it off and apologize and order his hot green tea, with honey, a glass of water light on the ice, and a turkey sandwich- no tomatoes! He hated tomatoes. You knew that, of course. Tracey had no idea. And she must have forgot. Because when she brought him his food with that saucy, sultry bat of her eyes, he thanked her kindly-

And then when she was gone completely he tried to discreetly pick the tomatoes off. Because he didn’t like them. You knew that. But because you did, it was one of the reasons you’d gotten teased all day before eventually being banned from the fun.

Picking up your two dollar tip on a thirty dollar bill, you checked left and then right and made a quick line to his table. He was lost in scribbling this-and-that in his notebook, lyrics, you knew. But no one else in the cafe did. “Hey...” Your voice almost didn’t work, but you were trying to keep quiet. Not just because you felt bad about distracting him.

He turned his head up, eyes warming behind his glasses, smile much the same as soon as he realized it was you. “Oh- hey! Did you guys change areas or something?”

“No- not exactly.” You didn’t really want to tell him exactly why you were a shadow in the corner. It’d probably make him upset. “How’s your food?”

Puzzled for just a moment but willing to let it go because clearly you didn’t want to talk about it, he served up a lopsided grin that made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “It’s alright. Not quite the same. Too much honey in the tea.”

“Do you want me to bring you another mug?” He liked about one-and-a-half seconds of squeezing the honey into his tea. Any more than that was too sweet for him. Any less was not sweet enough.

He shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I don’t want to make her feel bad. She tried her hardest. They just don’t all know me like you do.” Giving you a dorky little wink.

Usually things like that would brighten your day completely, but after it you heard the telltale ring of giggles behind you. The girls were watching. And they’d seen him do that. Now they’d talk even more. Biting back the lurch in your stomach, but unable to hold back your frown, you turned away from his table. He tipped his head questioningly, clearly aware of your discomfort, but not the cause. “Hey,” you started, softly, “you’ll still pick me up after work, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Answering warmly with a quick nod. “Hey, uh, is everything alright?” Reaching out carefully, he brushed the tips of his fingers over the back of your hand.

“Yeah- um. No. But. Can we talk about it later? Please?” Looking back at him, trying to smile. Falling short into a decidedly pathetic and unpleasant expression.

Again he nodded, now frowning, too. “Of course, cupcake.” Lowering his voice on the little petname he’d picked up a long while back. It did only just a little to alleviate the clouds hanging over your head, and you showed him a grateful smile in response before quickly turning away and going back to your area. He only stayed a little while long, no doubt tipped ludicrously well, as he always did. And you were still stuck to the corner, picking up tips that weren’t going to pay your bills. All night.

Your coworkers tried again. They’d seen him. Saw him wink. Heard him call you sweet things. Watched him touch your hand. And you were still wearing his shirt- your hair was messy, too, clearly you’d done a ‘walk of shame’ from his place to here, right? Clearly you’d slept with him. How long had it been going on? How much longer would it? Please, please, _please_ tell us what he’s like in bed!, they kept on begging. And every time you told them you couldn’t, asked them to stop, they got angrier and angrier.

The hours dragged by, slower and slower to the point where you thought the entire world must be against you. But _finally_ quitting time came and you quickly clocked out and tried to scamper away. The rest of them were out in the parking lot, still yammering on about how much you sucked and oh-how-dreamy Danny is. How they just wished you would say _something_... only just a few of them questioned what Dan saw in you. They _all_ worked there after all. And a few of them were _clearly_ better looking than you, so they thought. So you heard them saying as you walked by.

You tried to ignore them, tried to just focus on getting away from the cafe, set on the walk home. But before you could get any further, the sound of Rush pouring out of someone’s car approached, putting a halt to your getaway. Dan pulled into the parking lot, waving before gesturing for you to get in. Happily you obliged, trotting to the passenger side and climbing in, letting a deep breath go as he drove out of the lot. Finally all the whispering and chatting, all the eyes were gone.

“Thanks for picking me up.”

“You forgot, huh?” He only half smiled as much as he was half-looking at you while he drove.

“Yeah...” He’d promised some time last night as you were drifting off that he’d come get you tonight so you wouldn’t have to walk home alone. You’d weakly protested, more due to sleep than not actually wanting him to do it. And then twice over- you realized just now- since you'd asked him to do it again at the cafe a few hours ago. Your head was just too muddled.

There was a momentary silence, amicable and nice, just listening to the music and the thrum of his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. But then you hear him inhale. “What was going on today? -uh, if you wanna talk about it. If not, totally cool. You don’t have to.” He meant it, too.

But you sort of wanted to. At least a little. “It was like fucking high school. I don’t know. They kept asking me what kind of lay you are. How long we’ve been fucking in secret. If you’re a sensitive, giving lover.”

Giggles spilled out of him pretty quick, which curved your lips upwards. He was just too happy to stay sad around. “Oh? That so? What’d you say? Am I any good?”

“I told them I couldn’t say.”

He mock whined, rolling his head on his shoulders. “You couldn’t even make something up? Say I’m incredible in bed? That I have a sixteen inch dick? Went down on you for hours? That I-“

“Stop! Stop! Please!” Laughter was pouring out of you, as it was him the very next second. “No- and you don’t want me saying that to them anyway, do you?”

Once he caught his breath, “Naaah. I already picked up one chick from that place, I don’t need more.”

“Well what about Charlie? He really fancies you.” Turning your head with a little sly grin.

“Oh. Dude’s handsome. No doubt. Bet he gets _great_ tips. But I’m not into dudes. If I was I’d seriously think about it. But uuuhh... sorry, Charlie.” He contemplated something, a little playful knit of his brows. “Was he the one who thought I was a sensitive lover?”

You found yourself nodding. “Oh yeah. He hopes. He really hopes.”

The two of you shared in another round of sweet, happy laughter that ended much sooner than you would have liked, dying down as he pulled up on the sidewalk of your apartment complex. He watched as you looked out the window. “You uh... wanna stay over again?”

Without realizing it, you’d untied the ends of the shirt, holding on to them tightly, rolling the fabric around between your fingers. “Do you... do you mind? I don’t wanna bother you...” You’d been staying over a lot.

“Not at all. My house is just as lonely, I think. Uh- shit. You know. Different reasons- I’m not trying to minimize- or- belittle- or- fuck- I’m sorry-“

Reaching over you put a hand on his arm. “It’s alright. No offense taken. And.. thanks.” Your smile reassured him and soon he was pulling away from the curb and driving to his house instead. Though he said his house was lonely, you only ever knew it as warm and wonderful. But that was mostly because of him.

The two of you got food on the way home, ate in his living room, watched something on TV that neither of you was really paying attention to for different reasons, but drifting off all the same. When the yawns started in and the stretching started, you knew bedtime had come again. You shucked most of your clothes off for sake of comfort, staying instead in his button-up. And when he was nearly about to tell you goodnight, waiting for _something_ in the hall, you cast a nervous look at him. “Can I... is it alright if I sleep with you again?” He could have told you no and you would have apologized. He could have gotten sick of you by now.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” But instead he was accepting and inviting as always. And as you climbed into bed with him and snuggled up, you found a sense of security and peace with his arms around you. Listening to his heart.

There was a quiet lull as breathing slowed, as sleep approached. “Hey...” His voice was sluggish.

“Yeah?” Your voice in turn was muffled in his chest.

“Could you like- I don’t know-“ His giggles started up again, sleepy and sweet. “Not that I wanna date any of them or anything but liiiike... could you tell them I’m good in bed? Maybe? Do me a kindness?” He was just joking around and you knew this.

Giggling got the better of you next. “I can’t make things up that I don’t know. Are you good in bed?”

“Well. I like to think so.” His arms wrapped around you just a little tighter, laughing still.

“Good to know.” The two of you listened to each other’s laughter grow quieter and quieter until it died out completely and one more time you thought you might be headed to sleep. But something buzzed in the back of your head, and you couldn’t help but pay it due. “Danny?”

“Mn...?” He was definitely much further away now.

“Thanks. For helping me. For.. being here for me...” It meant everything. The world.

Even if they teased you at work. And wouldn’t believe you when you said you weren’t dating.  
That you just didn’t know what they wanted you to know.

“Yeah... you’re welcome...” Now sleep should have been easy to fall into. But just one more time, someone interrupted. “I love you.. you know...?”

Inexplicably, or maybe you just didn’t want to really give the reason more thought than necessary, you felt warm all over. And you were very glad he was not only falling asleep, but that your face was hidden. “Yeah. I love you, too.” Because you did. You did very much. “...can I wear another one of your shirts to work tomorrow?”

“Even if the girls all make fun of you?” You heard the smile in his voice.

“Yeah.”

“Alright. But only if you tell them I’m good in bed.” His giggles were much quieter than they’d been before.

As were yours. “Yeah. I’ll tell them you’re the best snuggler around. Promise.” That much you could do. No matter what it implied.

“Oh, good. You can borrow a Rush tour tee at that price.”  
  
It would most certainly be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
